White Day
by Megumi-is-Dee
Summary: Ichigo kebingungan nih, rukia mendadak marah, sebenernya ada apa, sih?


White Day

Disclaimer Bleach © Tite kubo  
warning : bahasa ga baku, gaje, alay de el el

Sunday morning, March 14, 2010, Seireitei 13th division

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan!" sapa Isane.

"Ohayou…" kata Rukia balik menyapa.

"Rukia terlihat senang, ada apa?" Tanya Isane.

"Hehehe, keliatan ya?" Tanya Rukia, lalu mendekat pada Isane. "Kan hari ini…." Kata Rukia seraya membisiki sesuatu pada Isane.

"Ah iya, ya!" kata Isane, matanya membulat. "Tunggu aja…." Katanya lagi.

"Hmm!" kata Rukia mengangguk.

"Sudah dulu ya, Taichou menyuruhku menyampaikan sesuatu…" kata Isane sambil lalu.

-xXx-

"Gila, soal-soal ujian kemarin sulit-sulit banget…" kata Ichigo, saat itu ia baru saja datang setelah seminggu ambil cuti.

"Cih, paling cuma soal-soal kelas teri doank yang di bilang susah…" kata seseorang dari belakang Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik, celingak-celinguk nyariin orang yang ngomong, "Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" kata Hitsugaya kesal.

"E-ekh, so-sori, enggak keliatan," kata Ichigo, sembarangan, lalu mendadak suhu di sekitar menjadi 0 drajat Celcius, "E-ekh, enggak, maksud ku karena kau terlalu imut jadinya-ja-jadinya…." Kata Ichigo gelagapan.

"Shiro-chan!" potong seorang gadis yang langsung menurunkan suhu itu, "Pantas saja aku merasakan Reiatsumu…" sambungnya.

"Eh, Momo, E-er a-anu, itu, aku, aku ingin memberikanmu ini…" kata Hitsugaya, memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang entah apa isinya.

"Kyaaaa! Shiro-chan, ku pikir kau lupa…." Kata Hinamori, spontan memeluk Hitsugaya.

"Oi-oi, ada orang nih…" kata Hitsugaya, makin merah.

"Hehehe, ya udah, ke kantor ku aja, aku udah buatin sarapan…" kata Hinamori.

"Iya-iya, oi jeruk datangin thu Rukia, kau juga mau menyampaikannya, kan? Yap, see ya!" kata Hitsugaya,l lalu menggendong Hinamori ala Bridal Style, lalu ber-shunpo-ria.

"Hoh? Menyampaikan? Menyampaikan apaan?" kata Ichigo, bingung.

Akhirnya karena kebingungan ia kembali mengelilingi Seireitei, sampai akhirnya….

"Oi! Baka-jeruk, jangan di tengah jalan donk!" kata suara yang paling sering membuatnya marah itu.

"Baka, baka, kau yang baka, baboon!" kata Ichigo, seraya berbalik, ia mengira Renji hanya sendirian, ternyata ia bersama Matsumoto. "He? Matsumoto, kau mau ngapain? Pake baju begitu?" Tanya Ichigo, melihat Renji dan Matsumoto tidak menggunakan shihakusou-nya, malah menggunakan baju untuk manusia di dunia nyata.

"Kami mau belanja ke dunia nyata, hehehe, mumpung libur…." Kata Matsumoto.

"He? Libur?" tannya Ichigo lagi.

"Iya, Komandan Yamamoto sepertinya juga mau menikmatinya…" kata Renji.

"Uwwaahhh! Renji, kita bisa terlambat! Kurosaki, udahan ya, dagh!" kata Matsumoto, lalu ia dan Renji ber-shunpo.

"Hah? Menikmatinya?" kata ichigo, tambah bingung. "Arghh!!! Udah ah, mendingan nemuin Rukia aja…" kata Ichigo.

-xXx-

"Degh!" batin Rukia, merasakan Reiatsu Ichigo mendekat, " dia datang!" batin Rukia, senang.

"Tapp!" Ichigo mendarat. "Ohayou, Rukia…." Kata Ichigo.

"Ohayou!!!" kata Rukia dengan semangat Ultra.

"Kenapa, kau?" Tanya Ichigo, bingung dengan tingkah laku anehnya Rukia.

"Ayolah, kau ini senang sekali berbelit-belit…" kata Rukia, masih dengan semangat Ultra, lalu ia berjalan mengelilingi Ichigo.

"Hoh? Rukia, kau sehat, kan?" Tanya Ichigo, menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Rukia.

"Tentu saja sehat, yang harusnya Tanya begitu aku, tahu!" kata Rukia mulai naik darah, " Santai, Rukia, pasti dia hanya bercanda…" batinnya.

"Oh ya, katanya hari ini libur? Beneran?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya!" kata Rukia, semangatnya naik lagi, "Pasti ia mau mengajakku jalan-jalan kaya' Renji ngajak Matsumoto…" batinnya.

"Wah! Bagus, donk, kalo gitu aku mau balik ke dunia nyata, abis thu tidur lagi, deh…" kata Ichigo, berbinar-binar.

"HAH?" Tanya Rukia cengo'.

"Apaan, sih! Bikin telinga sakit aja!" kata Ichigo, kesal.

"Ja-jangan-jangan dia lupa……." Batin Rukia, "Ichigo, ini hari apa tanggal berapa?" Tanya Rukia langsung.

"Minggu, 14 Maret? Kenapa?" Ichigo balik nanya.

"H-hah?" kata Rukia, tak dapat membendung tangisnya, "BAKA!!!" kata Rukia lalu ia ber-shunpo dan menghilang.

"Ada apa dengan orang di Seireitei pagi ini, sih?" Tanya Ichigo, makin lama makin bingung. Akhirnya ia malah berkeliling Seireitei.

-xXx-

Alih-alih pikirannya jadi segar, ia malah tambah suntuk. Karena ia tak menemukan satu orang pun yang sendirian. Akhirnya ia sampai di taman kota. Ia melihat Hisagi duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman.

"Hei, kok sendirian?" Tanya Hisagi.

"Rukia ngamuk ma aku…." Kata Ichigo. Belum sampai 2 kalimat ia ucapkan, Nanao, kekasih Hisagi itu muncul.

"Sorry, kaya'nya aku enggak bisa dengerin ceritamu…." Kata Hisagi.

"Ah, enggak apa-apa, pergilah…" kata Ichigo.

"oke, see ya…" kata Hisagi dan Nanao.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan orang di Seireitei pagi ini, sih! Bahkan si Hisagi pun jalan berduaan ma si Nanao…" kata Ichigo kesal, akhirnya ia malah tertidur di bangku taman itu.

-xXx-

"Hoahhmm…" Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya, "Gila, udah hampir malem, pulang aja deh…" kata Ichigo. Baru saja beranjak, ia bertemu lagi dengan Renji dan Matsumoto, sepertinya mereka baru pulang.

"Woi baka-jeruk, kok enggak sama Rukia?" Tanya Renji, duduk di sebelah kanan Ichigo.

"Iya, nih, kok sendirian?" kata Matsumoto, duduk di sebelah kiri Ichigo.

"Dia marah ma aku…" kata Ichigo, kembali duduk, "Sebenarnya ini, hari apa, sih? Semua orang berduaan…" kata Ichigo, kesal.

"WOI BAKA!!!! INI WHITE DAY, TAHU!" kata Renji dan Matsumoto, cukup untuk menulikan telinga.

"ASTAGA! KOK AKU BISA LUPA?" kata Ichigo, lalu berdiri dan bershunpo.

"Fiuhh, masa' bisa lupa, sih…" kata Renji, lalu malah bermesraan ma Matsumoto. "Umm, Matsumoto…" kata renji, mendekat.

"Umm, Renji….." kata Matsumoto, juga mendekat kepada Renji.

Saat tinggal 30 cm, tiba-tiba, "BRUGH!" seseorang hadir di antara Matsumoto dan Renji. Awalnya Renji tak tahu itu siapa, ternyata….

"BAKAJERUK!! KAU LAGI!" kata Renji, kesal.

"Sorry, deh, sorry, aku mau nanya baik-baik nih…" kata Ichigo.

"Apaan? Cepetan!" kata Matsumoto, kesal juga.

"A-a-a-anu, W-W-White Day nthu apaan, ya?" kata Ichigo, dengan tampang Innocent-nya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"WOI BAKAJERUK!!!! KAU ITU BEGO STADIUM BERAPA, HAH?!!!!!!!!!!!" kata Renji, ngamuk.

"Stadium 4b," kata Ichigo nanggepin, "Jadi White Day nthu apaan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"WHITE DAY NTHU COWOK YANG NGASIH BALASAN KE CEWEK YANG NGASIH DIA COKLAT!!!!!!!!" kata Renji, yang membuat Seireitei shacking.

"So-sori, deh…. Oke,silahkan di lanjutkan…" kata Ichigo, lalu benar benar pergi.

-xXx-

"Aduh… mau ngasih apa, yach?" kata Ichigo bingung sendiri. "Ah, White Day nthu kan artinya Hari Putih, berarti ngasih yang warna putih aja! Ah, putih itu salju, salju itu dingin, dingin itu es, ah! Ngasih es serut aja! Warnanya 'kan putih! Oke es serut datang!" kata Ichigo dengan penuh percaya diri plus ke-bego-annya.

Lalu ia secepat kilat kembali ke dunia nyata, buat beli es batu yang di serut, dan tanpa ia sadari, ternyata saat di serut,cincin platina si penjual es serut itu terlepas dan masuk ke dalam es serut itu. Setelah es nya selesai di serut, Ichigo ber-shunpo kembali ke Soul Society dan ke rumah klan Kuchiki.

"ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM! ATUKK, O ATUKKK!" kata Ichigo di depan pintu gerbang klan Kuchiki. Lalu Byakuya muncul dari balik pintu gerbang itu.

"WOI BAKA! NIE JAM 10 MALEM! KAGAK USAH TEREAK-TEREAK NAPA?????!!!!!!!" kata Byakuya, kesurupan bang Mail dari OB, lalu kembali stay cool.

"Sori bang, aye kagak maksud ganggu abang, Cuma mau ketemu noh ma si Rukia." Kata Ichigo sweat drop, ngikut kesurupan bang Mail.

"Kau kira semudah itu melewati pintu gerbang klan Kuchiki?" kata Byakuya dengan gaya aslinya, dan meraba Zanpakutou-nya.

"Oh, baiklah," kata Ichigo, juga memegang Zanpakutou-nya, "Akan kuturuti maumu…" kata Ichigo.

Sedetik kemudian Byakuya menyerang ichigo, Jrenggg~ (tegang)

"……."

"……."

"Gunting Batu kertas!!" kata Byakuya.

Alhasil, pertarungan(?) tersebut di menangkan oleh Ichigo, karena Gunting melawan kertas.

"Hmmh, baiklah, kau boleh masuk, tapi hanya 10 menit…" kata Byakuya.

"Busset dah! Cepet banget…" kata Ichigo.

"Delapan menit lagi…" kata Byakuya, megang stopwatch.

"Eeee, iya-iya!" kata Ichigo, ber-shunpo ke kamarnya Rukia.

Sesampainya di kamar Rukia…

"Rukia….." kata Ichigo membangunkan Rukia.

"Argh! Kau lagi, ngapain kau ke sini?!" kata Rukia, kesal.

"Gomenasai yo, Rukia…." Kata Ichigo.

"BAKAJERUK! INI JAM 10,TAHU! GANGGU BANGET, SIH!" kata Rukia dengan Volume terbesar suaranya.

"Maaf-maaf.. aku-aku-aku…" kata IChigo gugup.

"Halah! Kebanyakan 'aku' tau!" kata Rukia.

"emmm, aku ingin memberimu ini, maaf kalau terlambat…" kata Ichigo, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan.

"Eh? Apaan nih?" Tanya Rukia, melihat air yang tergenang dalam bungkusan itu. Rupanya es serut yang di bawa Ichigo itu meleleh karena kelamaan. Namun Rukia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di dasar bungkusan itu. "Eh? Cincin?" kata Rukia, mengambil cincin yang ada di dasar bungkusan itu.

"Lho? Kok jadi cincin?" batin Ichigo. "Halah, biarin aja, yang penting dia senang…" batinnya lagi.

"Wah Ichigo! Kau baik sekali, aku tak tahu kau mau memberi cincin seperti ini!" kata Rukia senang, lalu memakainya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja!" kata Rukia, lalu ia mendekat pada Ichigo, begitu pula Ichigo.

10cm..

5cm..

2cm..

"Waktu habis!" kata Byakuya dari luar kamar Rukia.

"Brugg!!" Ichigo jatuh dari kasur. "Sialan, kalo kagak inget nthu calon kakak ipar, udah ku Bankai dari tadi thu!" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Hmmh, baiklah, Oyasuminasai, matta ashita…" kata Rukia.

"Yap, matta ashita…" kata Ichigo, lalu keluar dari kamar Rukia dan pulang.

Dan Semua orang tidur dengan nyenyak, kecuali….

"Cincinku dimana, yah?" Tanya Si penjual es serut.

-OWARIMASU-

A/N: eitt, sebelum comel-comel gaje, gomen kalo ga sreg ma pairing Renji X Matsumoto, saya hanya iseng-iseng ajah, ok segitu aja… REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
